A Mother's Intuition
by TheTotodileDuelist
Summary: Riza tells Roy a little bit about their daughter.


A/N: I don't have much to say, other than the fact that I've been on a Fullmetal kick and small ideas like this and others have been popping into my head at odd hours of the night. And morning. So, the idea's out of my head, now. Instead, it's here for you to read. And hopefully enjoy. Even if you don't enjoy it, thanks for reading. Or just clicking on it. :D

Disclaimer: I own volumes 1-23, a pocketwatch, necklace, and ring. I own these things because of the wonderful Hiromu Arakawa, who was kind enough to create a manga for me to fall in love with.

A Mother's Intuition

The moment in which he reached out for her and gathered her in his arms was the moment in which he was truly proud to be of the human race. His heart swelled with pride, so much that he was sure it would burst. But it didn't. And for that he was thankful. After all, who would raise his prodigy if his ticker was to give way? He decided that he wanted to have hundreds more. Him! Of all people! Wanting children!

Then, he heard her cry.

He figured he could settle for just a couple more kids.

His tiny bundle of joy had eyes of amber with hues of red and streaks of orange. Her hair was the color of the light that shone through their bedroom window every morning.

She was beautiful.

"What will we name her?" His wife asked in a soft, almost regrettable voice, sorry that she had broken the tranquil silence between father and daughter.

"Elizabeth," he replied without hesitation. "Elizabeth Miranda. Elizabeth Miranda Mustang. Elizabeth Miranda Hawkeye Mustang," he continued gleefully, his eyes bright and wondrous, like those of his child.

Riza laughed, gently placing her hand on Roy's, causing him to look up, confused as to why he was the butt of her joke.

"What?"

"Nothing," she assured him with a genuine smile. "It's perfect."

Roy nodded. "She looks just like you," he said to his wife, who was tiredly resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hardly," Riza argued.

Roy gawked, clearly not seeing the same baby as Riza was.

"How can you say that?"

Riza blinked. "Just look at her!"

"I am!"

The woman sighed exhaustedly, accepting that she would have to elaborate.

"She has my eyes, but that's where our similarities end."

Her husband held up a tuft of blonde hair, countering his wife's comparison with, "This isn't mine!"

Riza grinned. "It will get darker as she matures. It'll be the same shade as yours by the time she starts dating. Don't you worry."

Roy snorted, already assuming his position as the ultimate form of contraception for his baby girl.

Riza went on, politely ignoring the man next to her, quite enjoying herself.

"She'll be a quick learner, always ranking at the top of her class. And too curious for her own good. We'll need a trustworthy babysitter. Elysia! Yes. That will work. She'll be social and outgoing, and will miss curfew more times than we'd like, but she'll always be around a nice bunch of kids and will probably end up being the one to drive everyone home from a party. Not the one that needs to be dragged away from the party," she said while directing a pointed glare at Roy, who smiled sheepishly.

"She'll always know how much we love her, and never doubt it. She'll be short, though," and at this, Riza glanced up, catching Roy's eye as he waited for more, "not too short. Shorter than us."

She paused, finishing her thought in her head. _Her brothers will both get taller than her, and she'll always hold that against them. _She thought it best to keep this from Roy, not wanting to scare him with a discussion of more kids so soon.

"And you'll try to fry the first boy that tries to kiss her. I bet it will be Edward and Winry's first son-"

At this, her husband broke into hysterics. "Like Fullmetal will ever get any! They're not even hitched, yet! And like I'd let any kid of mine near his."

"Yet," Riza chided, rolling her eyes for good measure. "He'll be a few years younger than Elizabeth, but will make a move all the same. He won't be as thickheaded as his father."

Roy couldn't argue with that. It'd be a challenge to find someone more oblivious than the famed Edward Elric.

"And she'll marry. And be happy. And be daddy's little girl all of her life," Riza finished, satisfied that Elizabeth had listened so patiently to how her future would pan out.

Roy gazed at Riza, the woman whom he loved more than he ever thought he could, and realized that that love could still grow, as it had just now.

He brushed her damp bangs out of her forehead and planted a kiss on her forehead before pulling away and asking her how she could possibly know all of that.

"Call it a mother's intuition," she told him.

The smile that she had on her face when she said it took his breath away and made him feel like he could face all of the Homunculi at that very moment, and maybe even Father, too, all without his flame alchemy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sure enough, neither Ed nor Winry were pleased when their son came home from his first date with scorched clothes and singed hair.

Riza did her best to hide a guilty smile when Elizabeth returned early, telling her about what her Roy had done. It seemed that she wasn't particularly angry, though she did feel bad for Ryan, being on the receiving end of her father's fury. Instead, she rationalized that her father had only been trying to protect her, no matter how unnecessary his protection at that particular moment had been. She retired to her room for the night, asking her mother to wish her father sweet dreams when he returned.

Riza was already dialing the Elric's number before Elizabeth had made it out of the room. She knew that at least Winry would laugh with her, they often called each other to discuss the kids' latest antics.

Edward would be a different story. Hopefully he hadn't set off in search of Roy, yet. She'd have to have a lengthy chat with her husband about privacy and boundaries when he returned.

Riza sighed as the phone rang monotonously in her ear.

Daddy's little girl, indeed.


End file.
